


Mutually Assured Destruction

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural Elements, lots of ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Nicole and Waverly deserve a weekend away, in a beautiful cabin in the Canadian Rockies, far away from all the chaos of Purgatory. But whether or not they'll ever be able to get it is the question.What they find in the cabin is almost as insane as what they deal with on an everyday basis. Almost.“We could go to the mountains.. have a little place to ourselves. Think about nothing, but the beautiful view… and I guess, the stuff outside will be fine too.”





	Mutually Assured Destruction

Small fingertips brushed over what seems like hundreds of clothes, all spread out over a small twin bed with a sagging wood frame. It was a wonder it supported them all. 

“Wynonna!” Came a voice from the girl, sounding slightly whiny as her arms wrapped around her slim middle. Her feline, yet beautiful features skewed up on her face, frustration evident. 

“God, babygirl you can’t even fit this much in your closet, how the hell are you going to fit it in a trunk?” Her sister leaned against the doorway, pulling her much darker curls into a ponytail, eyebrow lifted in judgement. She stepped in the room, looking over the mess. “Plus, if your guys’ ooey-gooey-ness is any clue, you really don’t need all these clothes.”

Her faux gagging was interrupted by her sister, Waverly’s, sigh of frustration. “Nonna, I need help. Nicole’ll be here in an hour.” Waverly Earp, no matter her sunny and ‘go by the flow’ demeanor, was a planner. This wouldn’t have happened any other time. But it wasn’t as if she’d had much time to pack. The surprise was sprung on her the night before, curled up in the bed of her girlfriend’s trunk. 

_ “What if I told you, we could get away?”  _

_ Nicole’s red hair didn’t look as blazing in the moonlight, only warmer, like a glow rather than a fire. Waverly couldn’t help but memorize how it shone around her fingers, so much so, she missed Nicole’s question entirely.  _

_ “Hmm?” She shook her head, looking back at Nicole’s eyes, a shy smile on her lips. “Sorry, baby. What did you say?” _

_ “What if we could get away?”  _

_ Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed on her forehead, hand stilling in Nicole’s hair, worry evident on her features. “Get away...Nicole I can’t just-” _

_ “For the weekend.” Nicole corrected, a smile on her face at her girlfriend’s worry, pulling the shorter girl closer. “Just a weekend.”  _

_ Relief, then a bit of confusion fell on Waverly’s features, her hands moving to settle on Nicole’s chest. “Where would we go?”  _

_ “We could go to the mountains..have a little place to ourselves. Think about nothing, but the beautiful view…” A goofy smile. “And I guess, the stuff outside will be fine too.” Leaning forward, she caught Waverly’s lips, her head growing fuzzy as she felt the girl’s fingers rest on her cheek. They used to be cautious, months ago, but now, they splayed over the pale skin and held her their. Even now, her stomach filled with butterflies at Waverly’s touch. She wondered for a moment, if it would ever go away.  _

_ The kiss distracted them, pulling them into a different world for a moment, where all that mattered was feeling the other as close as possible. When they slipped apart for breath, Waverly’s cheeks were flushed, eyes closed.  _

_ A moment passed.  _

_ “The mountains?”  _

“Okay. It’s only three days right?”

Waverly nodded at her sister, eyes looking desperate at this point. 

Wynonna started moving things around, throwing a few things out of the way, and a few into the empty suitcase by the bed, mumbling to herself. Waverly only caught a couple words. Wynonna straightened up a few minutes later, resting her hands on her hips. “There, you’re good. For gross shit, for after gross shit, and if you actually end up going outside.”

“But-”

“Waves chill. It’s supposed to be a relaxing weekend. Don’t freak about clothes, okay?”

Waverly nodded wordlessly again, letting out another sigh. 

“But.”

“But?”

Wynonna reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a holster. It wasn’t her patent gun, Peacemaker, instead, a small, plain black handgun. 

“What-” Waverly started, furrowing her eyebrows again.    
  


“I want you to take this. I had Jeremy mess around with a few things. Bullets will work on most creepy crap that might make your date weekend more of a Stephen King kinda weekend. Most, not all, but still.”

“Nonna..”

Wynonna rose her dark eyebrows, a very rare pleading look in her eyes. “Please Waverly. Weird stuff follows Earps like flies follow shit.”

  
Waverly scrunched her nose at the phrasing, reaching out for the gun and carefully setting it on top of the suitcase. “Okay, okay. I’ll be careful. Thank you Wynonna.” 

Wynonna reached out with one arm to pull her sister into a hug, rubbing her back gently. “Thank you for not being as stubborn as me.” They both let out a laugh, letting the embrace carry on for a couple moments. The sisters had been through enough to know to let the little things count. 

When they pulled away, Waverly pressed a kiss to Wynonna’s cheek. “It’ll all be okay.” At that moment, it sounded like she was talking to both of them, moving towards the suitcase. “It’ll be fun, and calm, and  _ normal _ .”

“Whatever you say, Waves.” Wynonna said with a chuckle, letting herself out of the room and mentally wishing the redhead some luck. 

Waverly got her things together, taking a few more things than Wynonna suggested. Some things for lounging, some for the hikes she’d mapped only a few hours before, a swim suit- and an outfit for the drive. Nicole’s police academy pajama set. The comfiest thing she could think of. The gun was tucked gently in between her books and the one fur she’d let herself take, after checking the safety was on, of course. Waverly knew deep down Wynonna was right. But as much as she liked to be included on her sister’s supernatural missions, as much as she wanted to get to the bottom of her family’s history, and their town’s history- right now, with the woman she loved, she just wanted to feel normal. Too many nights, too many kisses had been ruined. They deserved this.  _ Waverly  _ deserved this. 

Just as she barely finished getting the bag closed up, almost all of her body weight required to zip it, she heard the familiar rumble of Nicole’s truck outside the “homestead”, the name the Earp family fondly called their home and surrounding land.

Through the window, Waverly saw her Nicole step outside, fitted in a hoodie and jeans, an outfit that Waverly loved to see. So opposite from the strapped up uniform of Purgatory’s finest. Not that it wasn’t alluring to see a girl in uniform. But it was nice to see Nicole comfortable. To have her when she didn’t belong to Purgatory. Instead, she only belonged to Waverly. 

She heard her name called out, and couldn’t help but smile. Something about Nicole calmed all her maybes, ifs, or whens. All the little things that dragged her down. If only for a moment. 

Waverly quicking walked downstairs quickly to meet her girl, finding herself jumping into Nicole’s arms by reflex, wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck. 

A slight stumble was easily steadied as the redhead nuzzled into Waverly’s hair, letting out a soft laugh. “Hi to you too Waves.” She greeted softly, her arms tightening around the shorter girl’s midsection. 

Waverly let out a soft breath, hands curling into the collar of her girlfriend’s shirt, letting herself breathe in vanilla, and coffee, and  _ safety _ . She wondered why she hadn’t just stayed in that car with Nicole all night. Who needed clothes, or toiletries, or identification when they could run off together. 

Of course, that was a **tiny** romantic thought. She would’ve gone crazy. But it was a nice thought. 

“Hi.” She greeted, looking up at her girlfriend, a smile on her lips. When Nicole leaned in for a kiss, she fell into it. Thinking about all the kisses they’d have with no distractions. All the moments that would only be interrupted by sleep, showers, or food. It seemed too good to be true. 

Almost to punctuate her thoughts, she heard Wynonna clear her throat, and felt her feet set down gently to touch the floor again. 

“Now, you know if anything happens to her, I get to kill you.” 

“ _ Nonna _ !”

“I give you full permission.” Nicole repeated with a laugh. 

“ _ Nicole _ ! No one’s killing anyone!” 

“Don’t worry babygirl. She has nothing to worry about as long as you come back without a scratch, eh?” Wynonna smiled as she walked towards her sister, reaching out for another hug. Nicole excused herself to grab Waverly’s bag, giving them a moment to tie up loose ends. 

“I’ll be fine. I promise, okay? You know she’d never let anything happen to me.”   
  


“Yeah, yeah. I know. You r _ eally _ have that girl whipped.” 

Waverly bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “I really do, don’t I?” She glanced over to see Nicole just getting up the stairs, an almost disgusting look of love on her face. At least, that’s what Wynonna thought. 

Soon, the car was packed, Nicole was sufficiently threatened, and Wynonna was slipped an itinerary. 

The redhead opened the door for Waverly, drawing a smile from the girl. “Thank you baby.” She said softly, leaning up on her toes for a quick peck before she got inside. Waverly groaned in happiness when she saw two coffees in the cup holder, grabbing it as quickly as she could. “Amazing. Warmth.” She purred as Nicole got in the car, drawing a laugh from Nicole. 

“Ready Waves?” Nicole turned on the car, turning to look at Waverly. Her hand reached up to brush a strand away from Waverly’s face, lingering against her hair. The look in her eyes was one that the shorter girl would never be able to get enough of. One that warmed her so much more than the coffee in her fingers. She leaned over to steal another kiss, relishing in the way Nicole leaned into her, in the softness of it all. In the way she knew she was wanted more than anything. And she felt the exact same way. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off. This is the beginning of a story I've had in the works for a while, hope the first chapter didn't disappoint.


End file.
